Locked In An NCIS story
by VerySpecialAgentAli
Summary: What happens when one of Team Gibbs' cases goes unsolved for a long time? Gibbs doesn't like it, and will go to the extremes to get it solved. Slight Tiva in later chapters.


Ziva David jumped, hearing a knock on her door. She put her breakfast down. It was 0400; who could be knocking on her door? Ziva walked over to the door and opened it, finding an annoyed Tony DiNozzo and tired-looking Timothy McGee. "Boss wants us all. Now." Tony grumbled. "Is it really that urgent?" she asked, noticing they- like her- were wearing pajamas. "Yep." McGee muttered, stifling a yawn. Ziva rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed the weapons that she didn't have on her, and followed Tony and McGee out to where Gibbs was waiting in a car. "Morning!" he said smirking, as his irritated team got into the car.

The trio returned his greeting with glares. 'You couldn't have let us put REAL CLOTHES ON?" Tony basically shouted. The only way Gibbs replied to him was with a head-slap. Ziva rolled her eyes and buckled her seatbelt. "So, what is this all about?" she asked, while Gibbs started the car. "The Thompson case." He replied simply. His agents all exchanged glances of confusion. "What about it, Boss?" McGee asked respectfully. Gibbs just mischievously smiled. "You'll see.'

Gibbs pulled into the Navy Yard, and ushered the three of them in. as they entered the building, Gibbs turned and put chains and a padlock on the door. He locked it then slipped the key into his pocket. "Boss, what was that for?" Tony asked. Gibbs head slapped him for the second time in about 10 minutes. "You're locked in DiNozzo, and no one is leaving until we crack the Thompson case." He said, stepping into the elevator. "But Boss…..don't you think that's a bit unreasonable?" Tony complained, and was head-slapped again. "DiNozzo, we have been working on this case for 2 months and 3 weeks. Do you really think it's unreasonable?" The elevator dinged and Gibbs left. "Someone woke up on the left side of the bed." Ziva muttered. "It's wrong side." Tony corrected her. "Same difference." She said, glaring at him. McGee watched the two argue and sighed. This had been the hardest case to crack, and it was only going to get harder.

The team stepped into the bullpen, seeing Abby, looking as cheerful as always, and Ducky, also looking happy. Ziva cast a glance at them in annoyance: They were both fully dressed in work clothes, while she, Tony and McGee were all wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt-not to mention, nobody had gotten to shower or brush their hair, for that matter. She sighed and began looking through the Thompson files for _something. _A bit of evidence, phone call or even a credit card payment that could lead them to who murdered Petty officer Joseph Thompson would all be helpful. Ziva David was hardly reading the files. She had already practically memorized them! They have been working on this case for almost three months and had found nothing. Why wouldn't Gibbs just give up on it? Oh, right. She had almost forgotten. Gibbs never gave up on anything. She risked a glance up to look at her co-workers. McGee was doing the same thing she was, Gibbs was looking through previous unsolved cases to find a pattern, and Tony…was sleeping. Big surprise there. Ziva slowly picked up a paperclip and threw it at Tony. Apparently, her co-workers had the same idea, because along with her paperclip, flew a crumpled piece of paper and a pencil.

Tony DiNozzo was comfy-cozy in dreamland when he woke with a jump, as three items hit him. He shot glares at the rest of the team, then opened a case file and flipped through it, grumbling to himself. Was Gibbs really going to make them stay in the same building for days, maybe even weeks? How was he supposed to keep sane while being trapped in an office with crazy ninja chick, silver fox, and McGeek? He set the case file on his desk, and then looked at his watch. It was 0430. On a normal day, he would still be at home, either sleeping or just getting up. Team Gibbs was the only team in the dark and quiet office. Tony couldn't stop thinking about how badly he wanted coffee, or any food or drink, when the elevator dinged. He looked up and breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that is was Director Shepard. He hoped Jenny could get them out of this. He gave up on his little "hopes" when all Jenny did was give the team an extremely confused look, and walked into her office. Tony suppressed a moan of annoyance before getting to work.

Timothy McGee liked his co-workers and all, but he didn't know how he'd survive if they were here for too long. There would probably be a full on war between Tony and Ziva eventually, and Tim had a bad feeling he would be caught in the cross-fire, which is why he had felt some relief when the director showed up. He had hoped Director Shepard would get them out of this, but when she gave the team an odd look, he knew she probably wouldn't help much. At first he wondered why she looked at them so confused, but then remembered that that were at work almost an hour early, and that they were in pajamas. Plus, none of them had eaten, gotten ready. Timothy McGee didn't even brush his teeth! He made a mental note not to get too close to anyone while talking. Tim was about to get up and ask if he could go and help Abby, when a voice broke the silence that ran through the office. "Jethro? Could you come up here, please?" It was Director Shepard. And she did not look happy.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs rolled his eyes and walked upstairs. Jenny led him into her office, and closed the door behind her. "Do you want to explain to me what the hell your team is doing here early….and in sleepwear?!" Gibbs sat back in a chair. "Working on a case." He replied simply. Jenny glared at him." And why must the case be worked on in pajamas?" Jethro just shrugged. "It was what they were wearing when I picked them up. Director Shepard let out and annoyed sigh. "Do whatever the hell you want, Jethro. Just don't let it affect my agency. And take the damn padlock off the door!" Gibbs smirked, nodded a goodbye, removed the padlock and returned to his desk.

While Gibbs was talking to Jenny….

Ziva sighed. "I cannot believe I am going to be struck in here for God only knows how long!" McGee shot a hurt look at her. "Sorry McGee. That comment was more directed to the person who decided to fall asleep." Tony flung a few paperclips at her. The second he released the paperclips, Tony DiNozzo knew he was in for some trouble. He had just thrown paperclips a Mossad assassin who just so happened to be holding a stapler.


End file.
